


The Feathered Peacock Pose

by Idzzdi



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: AU, Alternate Universe, M/M, Prompt Fic, Prompt Fill, Yoga, fitness studio
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-17
Updated: 2013-06-17
Packaged: 2017-12-15 06:54:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,737
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/846614
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Idzzdi/pseuds/Idzzdi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Based off of this promt: “Liam has been trying to get Harry to the gym for ages with him and he finally decides to go and he’s so happy he did because there is a very attractive yoga instructor named Louis and Harry decides to pretend he is advanced in yoga to get Lou’s phone number.”</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Feathered Peacock Pose

**Author's Note:**

  * For [iwantiwould1D](https://archiveofourown.org/users/iwantiwould1D/gifts).



> The title is a Yoga Pose, in case you were wondering.
> 
> I didn't think I'd get around to fill this prompt so soon, but couldn't fall asleep at all last night so I sorta pulled an allnighter. Edited today, so I hope it's not all that shit. xx

„When was the last time I told you how much I hate working out?“ Harry asks bitterly as Liam parks his car in front of the fitness studio he always goes to.

“Like five seconds ago, Harry. Shut up now. You said you’d go so now be nice about it,” he scolds as he drags the younger boy towards the entrance. Harry is angrily mumbling under his breath, but lets Liam guide him through the large glass doors and towards the entrance desk.

Since Liam is a regular at the fitness studio the girl behind the counter flashes him a quick smile as she hands him a key for one of the lockers.

Since Harry’s every year New year’s resolution is to work out more often, he has a membership as well, but it’s March already the girl doesn’t recognize him. He shows his membership card (which luckily he found somewhere in the depths of his wallet). The girl hands him a key as well and as soon as his long fingers wrap around the ugly bright yellow tag attached to the key Liam grabs his arm again and pulls him towards the locker rooms.

“These locker rooms were bigger last time I was here,” Harry comments offhandedly as they enter through the creaking doors. It actually looks quite a lot like the last time he had been here, but whatever chance he gets to complain he’ll take. Liam notices, of course, and fires right back.

“Maybe you’ve just gotten _big_ since, eh?” he says with a sly grin and Harry rolls his eyes at him. He’s by no means big and he doesn’t plan on losing any weight. He could put on some muscles though. At least if he wanted to be buff like Liam.

They find their lockers and change in mutual silence (Liam totally doesn’t watch Harry walk around the room aimlessly for five minutes before snatching the key from his hands and finding Harry’s locker on his own. He totally doesn’t.)

Once they’re done Harry fusses for another couple of minutes with his water bottle and cell phone, loudly discussing whether he should leave it in the locker room, or take it with him. In the end Liam grabs his key again and locks the locker for him before ushering him out the room.

“I usually start with a little run,” Liam says as they walk up the stairs from the locker rooms into the gym area of the studio. “And then I work my way up to the muscle building exercisers.”

“Right,” Harry agrees, though he couldn’t care less. He lets his eyes wander through the large and open work out area. There are treadmills and other fancy looking pieces of sports equipment that Harry doesn’t know the names of. In his head he already decides to refuse using any _machine_ that he doesn’t know.

“Or, you know, sometime they have fun courses, if you wanna check out those,” Liam offers with a small smile.

“Courses?” Harry wonders looking back at his friend now.

“Yeah, like aerobic. Sometimes they dance or do this new thing, err, Zumba or what it’s called.”

“Is that where you learned how to twerk?” Harry laughs. Liam blushed in response and lowers his head.

“I only went to that course once anyways,” he mutters, still not looking up at Harry.

“Right,” he laughs again. “Let’s go check it out then.”

He nudges Liam forwards a bit and then follows his friend as they walk to the other end of the gym area where Harry can spot a secluded section, separated from the rest of the room by a glass wall and all the other walls are mirrored. It looks kind of cool, Harry thinks.

Next to the door leading into the room is a schedule hung that announces what course takes place at what time. Liam starts reading out loud the courses, but Harry isn’t really listening his attention caught by the course taking place in the room right now. It seems to be some sort of dancing or aerobic and Harry thinks it might be the Zumba thing Liam was talking about. There’s mostly girls in the course, trying to follow the lead of the instructor in the front.

The instructor however, seems to be the only one who really gets the whole deal Harry thinks with a sly smile. It’s a boy around Harry’s age maybe and he’s twirling from left to right, his arms going up and down to a beat Harry can’t hear. The girls in front of the boy seem to be struggling with the choreography, usually doing the steps more than a beat or two after the boy in the front did them.

“You wanna try Zumba?” Liam asks and Harry blinks out of his sort-of-trance.

“What? No,” he says shaking his head. Liam eyes wander back and forth between him and the course taking place right behind the glass wall.

“Well, next up is yoga. You wanna try that?”

“Ugh, hell no,” Harry says with a groan. “I can’t even reach my toes without bending my legs, so to hell with it.”

Liam gives him a quick look and then nods, turning away from the schedule on the wall. Harry is glancing back into the mirrored room meanwhile, his eyes landing on the instructor up front. He is pretty good looking, Harry supposes, as he watches him gradually slow his movements down to where all the girls can follow. He says something and laughs, flicking his hair back and holding up his hand, counting down with his fingers before the group switches to another move. This times all the girls follow.

“Oi, two more lads joining!” somebody behinds Harry and Liam chirps and the two boys turn around to face a blond and a dark haired boy.

“What?” Harry asks in confusion, looking at the two boys in front of him. They’re dressed in sports clothes (duh they are, they’re at a _fitness studio_ ) and both smiling more or less wide (more wide in the blonde’s case).

“You two here for the yoga class?” the blonde asks then and Harry cracks a smile at him.

“Are _you_?”

“Yeah, course,” he says without missing a beat. “I’m Niall, by the way. This is Zayn.”

“Right, hi,” Harry says. “I’m Harry. Liam.” He points at his friend, who is nervously shifting his weight from one leg to the other.

“So, what about yoga now?” the dark haired boy – Zayn – asks this time. The door behind Harry opens then and a few girls start walking out, chatting with each other happily. They all look sweaty and exhausted. Must be one hell of an instructor.

“There’s Louis,” Niall says mindlessly and waves his hand to somebody behind Harry. When he turns around he sees the instructor wave back at him. Well, at Niall.

“Is he your friend?” Harry asks, trying to sound nonchalant. Maybe he can steal this hottie’s number from his friend or something. To Harry’s disappointment Niall shakes his head.

“Nah, just the yoga instructor.”

“Is he?” Harry asks, pulling his eyebrows high. This could be interesting. Unfortunately Liam knows the look on his face all too well.

“No, Harry. Don’t even go there,” he says sternly, making Zayn and Niall exchange confused looks. Harry only grins at the other three boys.

“Actually, yeah. We’re here for yoga. Should be fun.”

“No,” Liam says again, returning the glare Harry is shooting him. “ _You_ can be here for yoga. _I’_ m not.”

Harry only rolls his eyes at him and waves him off. Before he knows it Niall and Zayn have shooed Liam away altogether and dragged Harry with them to get good spots. Front row. And yeah, Harry could get used to this view, he thinks, as they go and pick up yoga mats from the the back of the room all the while he’s watching Louis from the corner of his eyes.

Prying his eyes off the glorious instructor in the front who is getting his own mat and changing the music on his iPod, Harry sees that Zayn and Niall have taken their shoes and socks off, taking quietly as they prepare for the course. Harry follows suit and then sits down on his mat, trying to subtly watch Louis through the multiple mirrors.

Subtly watching turns out not to be the hardest part. Not starting to drool onto the mat while doing so, appears to be the harder task. Impossible task almost, as Louis flicks his sweaty fringe back again and drys his face with the hem of his shirt. A small part of the skin on his stomach is exposed and Harry gulps audibly, hoping that the sound will be drowned out by the general noise of more and more people filling into the room. The course is pretty full actually.

For a good reason, Harry thinks, as Louis starts pulling the sweatpants he had been wearing for the previous course off his legs and exposes tight – skin tight – yoga pants underneath. That alone kind of make Harry want to come again next week. And the week after, he thinks, as Louis turns around. Oh yeah. Many more weeks.

“Alright,” Louis says loudly all the sudden and Harry’s head snatches up to look at the instructor up front. “Let’s get started then, shall we? Couple new faces today,” he says, looking mostly at people in the back but also giving Harry a quick smile. “Remember to not push yourselves too much. This is an advanced course. People who have only done few yoga might feel a little overchallenged.”

Well then, Harry thinks, good thing he has never ever done yoga before. This should be fun.

But come on, it can’t be that hard, right? It’s _yoga_.

~

Well, Louis proves him wrong. Yoga can be really fucking hard.

It’s because nobody told him, Harry tells himself as he tries not to let his head explode or implode or fall off from all the upside down exercises they have done. But then again, he thinks, even if somebody would have told him that this was an advanced power yoga course Louis’ ass in those yoga pants still would have tempted him into the front row.

The mirrors help, too. Because the few times that Harry isn’t grated with a full on view of Louis’ behind directly, he can glance at one of the many mirrors and create the right angle easily. It’s endearing.

The problem is though, that Harry can’t really get himself to enjoy the view as much as he would like to, with his arms held high above his head and his legs fixed in a squatting position now for almost an hour. Or at least that’s what it feels like.

A quick glance at the clock tells him the there is still fourtyfive minutes left. Which means he has only been doing this for fifteen minutes and his thighs are burning like hell already, which makes him want to cry. Crying is not an option though, after all he is trying to impress Mr. Yoga Pants Louis in the front.

Harry doesn’t dare looking at himself through the mirrors to see if he’s doing alright. He just has a feeling he doesn’t look half as graceful as he would like to, so he spares himself the degrading view to not hurt his ego any more than he needs to.

It’s Louis’ thighs, Harry thinks, and his ares. They’re probably huge and firm for a reason, because Louis squads at least twice as low as Harry does and still breathes normally while giving further instructions and making jokes with some girls to his left. Harry thinks it’s impressive, as his legs start to wobble, but he forces himself to hold the squad, to not give up.

He can do it. He can do a lot to get a phone number to match that ass.

~

By the end of the course Harry is positively dead. His legs are throbbing and his arms feel like they weigh fivehundred pounds. He thinks his stomach probably hurts too, but he can’t really feel anything in that area. _Great_.

Niall and Zayn seem to be okay and so seems everybody else as well. Harry doesn’t know how he does it, but forces himself to get up and put his mat away, all the while not starting to cry from exhaustion. Initially he planned on talking to Louis after the course, but even his jaw feels too heavy to move and with his feet dragging across the floor as he walks, he really doesn’t think he can bring his A-game to a flirt right now.

Louis however, doesn’t seem to think about that.

“Hey mate,” he calls as Harry bends to pick up his water bottle. _Jeeeeez_ , his thighs burn! Harry looks up at him and only manages to smile weakly.

“Hey.”

“How are you feeling?” Louis asks, absentmindedly waving at a few people who are leaving the room.

“Great.” And well if that isn’t the lie of the century than Harry doesn’t know.

“No, you don’t.” Louis laughs. “I can see you limb, dear. Maybe you should have listened when in the beginning I said starters should go easy.”

“Well-” Harry starts, but then cuts himself off. Only standing there makes his thighs burn like fire. Louis looks back at him with a little smirk and cocks an eyebrows at Harry.

“So..” he begins, but then trails off, shifting his weight from one foot to the other, still looking at Harry.

“So?” Harry asks back, wondering whether that is Louis’ awkward way of releasing people. It’s just weird. Louis grins.

“Aren’t you gonna ask, or..?”

“Ask what?” Harry says, his voice going slightly higher in panic. Louis doesn’t know, does he? He didn’t see Harry stare at his ass for about 90% of the hour, did he?

“Well, I mean,” Louis chuckles “I don’t get boys in the front row very often that are as shit at yoga as they’re cute. And who grit their teethes in pain while continuously staring at my.. backside.” He’s grinning again and Harry feels kind of stupid.

“Right,” he says and Louis laughs. “So, erm, I would love to, well, stare at your _backside_ outside a yoga course sometime. If you’d like.”

Louis is laughing again. “Well, you’ll have to wine me and dine me first, but after _that_ backside staring is negotiable.”

“Great,” Harry chuckles and grabs his stomach as he does so. Fucking stupid sore muscles.

“Maybe we’ll wait until you can move properly again,” Louis says with a sly smirk, poking Harry in the stomach. His muscles clench and if Louis wasn’t so fucking beautiful with his sweaty hair and bright blue eyes Harry would punch him over right now.

“Yeah,” he replies, holding his breath while trying to sound casual and it just comes out a little weird. Louis chuckles again and then pulls out his phone from a large sports back and hands it to Harry. The taller boy punches his number in quickly, making sure to put _Yoga Specialist_ as his last name, and then gives it back to Louis with a smile.

~

Liam won’t stop laughing. They’re in the locker room and even though Harry went to get changed twenty minutes before Liam even finished his work out he is still only in his boxers whereas Liam is already changed into normal clothes and has his hair blow dried.

“It fucking hurts, stop laughing,” Harry scolds as he painfully slowly pulls on his jeans. His thighs _burn_ , his arms _burn_ , his stomach _burns_. It’s just not fun. “I’m not ever – _ever_ – coming with you to this institution of hell again. _Ever_.”

“Oh come on,” Liam says kindly as he stands up and helps Harry pull up his jeans. “You met Mr. Yoga Instructor and got his number. Can’t be all _that_ bad.”

“It is,” Harry mumbles back, because he still is angry that his legs hurt so much. And did he mention his stomach yet? And his arms?

The only thing that makes it a little better is when later that day, he’s still hanging out with Liam, he gets a text from an unknown number saying:

“ _If the pain gets too bad I can always come over and give you a massage. Yoga instructors are flexible, you know? (; xx”_

**Author's Note:**

> You have a prompt yourself? Let me know!
> 
> Find me on tumblr! hannahazza.tumblr.com


End file.
